This invention relates to a nonrefillable pour fitment adapted to assemble with an open-mouthed bottle to permit dispensing liquids from the bottle and prevent fraudulent refilling thereof. More particularly, it relates to a housing to contain and enclose a ball in a fitment which utilizes a ball check valve.
A number of fitments having ball check valves therein and adapted to assemble with an open-mouthed bottle to prevent fraudulent filling thereof are known, such as Lepri U.S. Pat. No. 2,850,192; Greene U.S. Pat. No. 3,073,470 and Bereziat U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,548, for example.
Each of the above patents describes a nonrefillable pour fitment that is adapted to assemble with the open mouth of a bottle and, when so assembled, one or more balls provided within the fitment function in cooperation with other elements of the fitment to prevent the introduction of a liquid into the bottle.
Each of the above patents describes fitments, however, which require the assembly of a number of separate parts, include valves which are susceptible to manipulation to facilitate fraudulent filling of the bottle, or feature valves which may stick and become inoperative if syrupy or other sticky liquids are dispensed through the fitment.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a nonrefillable pour fitment for assembly with a bottle which is comprised of a minimum of parts, provides a valve which is not apt to become stuck or inoperable, and is not susceptible to manipulation of its parts to permit fraudulent refilling of the bottle.